This invention relates to pressure transducers and, more specifically, to a pressure transducer that can withstand sour gas environments typically experienced with hydrogen reciprocating compressors.
Current pressure transducers used in hydrogen reciprocating compressors have a relatively short life due to chemical attack on the diaphragm as the result to sulfide stress cracking, hydrogen embrittlement and chloride cracking. Typically, the pressure transducers use a 316 L stainless steel diaphragm, the life of which varies with the concentration of the sulfides and chlorides present in the gas stream. Diaphragm failure frequently occurs in less than one year of service and in some cases less than two months of service. Customer expectations, on the other hand, are in the three to five year range and therefore, it would be desirable to provide a pressure transducer with an increased life expectancy and particularly in sour gas environments typically found with hydrogen reciprocating compressors.